Sofia Gomez-Davenport
Sofia Margarita Gomez-Davenport 'is the main protagonist in Haunted Nightmares. She is a straight 'A' student and the leader of the group. She is the "Clever One" due to her ideas and book-smarts. Even though she is not , she is still a bit nerdy and unique. She has a love of school and of homework/tests. She is dating Daniel, who is her true love. She is portrayed by 13 year old actress Rowan Blanchard. Personality Sofia is an outcast who grwe up geeky, nerdy and a straight 'A' student. She has a love of homework and school and she is quite clever as well. She is the team leader and usually solves every problem. She is now turning into a sporty and popular teenager. Appearance Sofia is 5'5" (1.65 m),she has tan skin and brown hair/eyes. She is of Mexican decent. She dresses with girly and hippy clothes, they aren't as nerdy but she is still girly and wears boots and no makeup or jewerly. Relationships Friends Grace Tomas ' 'Best Friends/Like Sisters' Sofia and Grace are best friends. Even though they are opposites, they are still a lot like sisters. Sofia has a habit of always fixing things for Grace, which she disagrees to sometimes, but she still forgives her. (main article: Grofia) Jordan Dooley Close Friends Jordan and Sofia are friends. They don't interact much, but they are still friends. Sofia and Jordan don't talk much either but they are still really close. They met in 3rd grade. (main article:Jofia) Holly Russo Good Friend/Acquaintance Holly and Sofia are friends/acquaintances. Even though they do not interact much. Emilia Acquaintance Emilia and Sofia are aquaintances. Romances Daniel Boyfriend/Crush/True Love/Admirer/Dating/School Sweetheart/Friends/Future Husband/Love forever Daniel and Sofia are dating. They met at the school when she was passing by. It has been said by many fans, he is her true love, and they will end up married as husband and wife. Even though sometimes they argue, they still have a stable relationship. It has been confirmed by the writers of the show, that in Haunted School, they will say 'I Love You' before she leaves to school and will kiss, though the kiss hasn't been confirmed. They might break up or have a long distance relationship, though if they break up, they will re-date in season 2. Trivia * She has been confirmed to be a Pisces in Haunted Tells, and writers confirmed her birth date was March 9, 1998. * Her true love is Daniel. * Her name was originally C.J. * She is of Mexican descent. * Her biological father died when she was 10 in 2008. * Her first date was Daniel in Haunted First Date. * Her height is 5'5" (1.65 cm) * She is a vegetarian. * She has been revealed to like boys who are taller than her. * She's a straight A student and has a perfect attendance record. * She wants to go to Yale University. * Her new last name is Davenport. * In Haunted Tells, she revealed her favorite stuffed animal "Coco the Dog", got burned on the chimney by her dad when he pretended to be Santa Claus. * Her religion is Christian and she doesn't celebrate Christmas. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Haunted Nightmares Category:Characters Category:Alive